


Black Swan

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Draco doesn't realise, that he doesn't have to be light wizard to become good. He can change.





	Black Swan

He's sitting by the darkened lake looking over at the quickly fading sunset. Lost in his thoughts, he misses the rustle from the overgrowth. He turns his head though when he sees something move from his left.

A black swan swims out from within the reeds and he smiles at the creature. "Hey there" Comes Draco's voice through the darkness, he doesn't usually see any of the animals on their own. He glances out to the water, there's a small group of pure white swans basking in the sunset further away in the lake and Draco scoffs.

"I know what it's like to be left out because you're different" Draco comments, shuffling closer to the swan even though he knows the swan can't understand a word of what he's saying and will most likely flee if he gets too close.

"I'm looked down upon becauce I'm dark as well. Not quite as literally as you though." He says and watches the swan swim closer to him, he lets himself smile as he watches the animal. Then out of the reeds swims another swan. A pure white swan. The dark feather one turns and the two swim towards each other and entwin their necks together.

"Well that's surprising. Good for you." Draco comments clearly surprised and he sits there in silence, deep in thought.  
"Screw this! If a damn swan can find happiness with the light then so can I" Draco says to himself standing up and striding back to the castle. He was to going to prove to everyone, he wasn't as bad as they all thought. He could do something good, become something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Looking for beta. Get in touch if interested.


End file.
